Forever
by xXxeternally yoursxXx
Summary: ONESHOT That day the wind blew, the leaves danced and our lives changed. Josef/Oc


That day started out as any other

_A/N: this is just a little experiment that I did to get back into writing, it was a school assignment actually and I wrote it with Moonlight and Josef in mind. It's a little strange but might be a good idea for a Josef/oc fic. _

_Babbling now so I'll stop, enjoy. _

Disclaimer: if I owned Moonlight or Josef would I really be writing fanfics for them, I think not (pout).

**Forever**

That day started out as any other. The sun shone brightly and the sharp winter wind danced around, playing with our hair and the leaves that littered the ground. That's what I remember most about that day, the wind, wild and free, dancing and playing and for the moment everything was perfect, and we were happy.

It was so rare for us, to be so at peace, so happy but as we sat in our secluded garden; hidden from the world we believed it to be true. Maybe just maybe things would work out and everything would be alright

Everything was so relaxed, he was slouched down against our tree my head resting in his lap, his eyes were closed and he was twisting my hair through his fingers before smoothing it back down again. I watched his face, a sad smile, it seemed to represent all that we were facing now, that smile all the uncertainty and fear. As the wind ruffled his hair he looked so young, no one would have guesses he was over four hundred years old. No one who didn't already know.

We couldn't stay here forever, as much as we whished we could, he had his company to run, his endless money game. I had classes and assignments.

That's when it shattered. He tensed so suddenly and his arms gripped me tight, in one second I was sheltered behind him but, it wasn't fast enough the shots rang out and everything stood still as one connected with their mark.

As sudden as they began the shots ended an echo the only reminder and that's when the pain hit. Being shot is a surreal feeling, like your watching it happen instead of feeling it. The bullet entered my chest but I didn't feel it, my eyes trained above me only registered him, but then the world began to spin again and everything was to fast.

Blood, my blood began to pool from my chest. My coat a beautiful faded blue was stained scarlet as the blood soaked the material, all I could think was that it was so red and there was so much. A sound tore my attention away from the sight and my thoughts took another direction. He was above me but his usual laid-back smirk was gone replaced with an expression that spoke of pain and fear.

He whispered calming nothings as my mind continued to cloud, but through the fog I could still hear what he said, his usual snarky attitude was gone replaced with replaced with fear, despair and uncertainty, but even as I looked at him and with what strength I still possessed raised my hand to caress his cheek and whispered the only words that made any sense "I love you. Forever." His eyes steeled with determination and then I new why.

The blood there was too much blood and only one way I could be saved and my love would never let me die. He kissed my forehead, my eyes and my lips as he rolled the sleeve of his shirt up over his forearm, his eyes changed to a crystal color I knew so well, and fangs lowered from his mouth as he kissed me one last time, "I love you. Forever." He murmured back to me against my lips as my world went black.

Even unconscious I was aware of what was happening I felt separate from my body as I watched my love with tears in his eyes bite his own wrist, his fangs piercing the vein that laid there, and as the blood welled from the wound he raised it to my lips.

I had known this moment would come, the one were I would trade my life for a new one, I had never imagined that it would take an attack from his enemies (though he had so many) to initiate it, but as I retuned to my body and felt myself drink from his wrist, his blood running down my throat I knew I would never regret this. And as my body shut down changing into an immortal like him I could only think, forever.

With a gasp I woke hyper-aware of my soundings, laying in a pool of my own blood, my eyes found his followed by my lips and arms. As I pulled away I repeated the thought that had dominated my mind "forever, together"

"Together" he echoed, as I took in the world with new eyes. The eyes of a fledgling vampire and the wind danced trough our hair.

_A/N: reviews are like chocolate and I adore chocolate so go on I know you want to! ___


End file.
